Seth's Story
by BradyLuvr
Summary: Seth imprints? WHAT! Seth isnt just a little boy anymore, rated T for strong language.
1. waking up

**NOTE: I do not own any of the characters, stephenie meyer does**

* * *

"Stop! No, wait!"

I usually wake up in the middle of the night to some sort of nightmare. There's always a cold sweat of beads on my forehead, I stared at the ceiling for quite some time, I looked at my digital clock on my nightstand, 2:37 a.m. My clock was the only thing lighting up my room, at night I hate to sleep with my curtains open, because the light of the moon actually bugs me. I got up and walked to my bathroom to wash off my face.

_Seth you'll get through these nightmares, they should go away soon._

I used to argue with myself all the time; I've learned to control that now. As I walked to the bathroom I hadn't realized I tripped until I caught myself all three times in about ten feet. I was probably tripping because I was still half asleep. I switched on the light switch and my eyes burned from the bright light that hit my brown irises and pupils. I looked in the mirror.

I splashed cold water on my face and dried it. I wanted to get back to bed, despite the fact I didn't want to dream. I can never remember what my dreams are about, I mean I could if someone said something similar to remind me I could remember, but on my own I cant do it. I'm going to find out, I can't take it anymore.

I climbed back into bed in the pitch black. I was able to make it back without tripping. As soon as I pulled the warm cotton blanket up to my chin and found a comfortable position, I fell asleep.

_I was running through the forest, only I wasn't in my wolf form, I was in human form but I was going faster than if I was human. Then I came upon a clearing in the forest, it was so bright, everything was so green. But what stood out to me in the clearing was a large playground. A playground? What the fuck? I see this girl sitting on the swing, her back toward me, from all that I could see; she wore a turquoise shirt, with mid-length blonde hair with highlights. She just sat there, I stopped and put my hand on her shoulder, she felt normal, so obviously no vampire. After I placed my hand on her shoulder her hand slid up and held my hand for a few seconds, she began to turn her head to look up at me, she was-_

"Seth, this is the last time I'm going to call you! Wake up!" I was confused why it was Leah that was yelling at me. I mumbled and sat up. It felt too early to be awake, I looked at my clock: 7:52 a.m.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me" I whispered, I didn't care if Leah heard or not, it was too early. I went to open the curtains- "HOLY SHIT!" the light was so bright considering it was early. I stumbled backwards and fell over the box on the end of my bed. I found myself staring at the ceiling with Leah laughing at me propped up against the doorway.

"HAHA, wow way to go Seth"

"Oh go fuck yourself Leah! Where's mom?"

"She had to run to the store to go grab some stuff for chocolate chip pancakes, just for you. Why she does this, I dunno. You don't deserve it. And you're old enough to feed yourself."

My mom does this for me once a month, but the only problem was that I had to meet Sam, Collin, Brady, Paul, Jake, and Quil at Sam's house at nine. That gave me about one hour. I ran to the bathroom, I looked in the mirror and it was clear that I had dried spit on my face.

_That's not embarrassing, I sarcastically thought._

I ran out of the bathroom, praying I wouldn't trip on my way down the stairs; I ate a quick bowl of cereal, changed clothes and ran out the door.

"Hey Sam!"

"Jeez Seth, where the hell have you been?"

"Wuddaya mean?"

"You were supposed to be here 45 minutes ago"

"You told me to be here at nine, its 9:03"

"What the fu- oh, wait I know why I said 8:15, I had a dentist appointment that I blew off this morning."

"Wow Sam, thanks for yelling at me for no reason." I always seemed to have a sarcastic tone in my voice, lucky for me it came in handy on occasion.

Everyone in the room was shirtless, Sam, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Brady, Collin, and Paul. They stared at me for a few moments before I responded to the awkward silence.

"Is there a reason you guys are all staring at me?"

"Dude, why are you still wearing your shirt? We're gonna go wolf soon, we'd think you would at least come half naked, besides, we wanna see your moobs." Brady's humor was funny… sometimes, other times he goes off the deep end. The moment was awkward and funny at the same time.

"Oh shut up Brady I don't have moobs." I gave him a light punch in the arm and laughed a little. I slowly took off my shirt, man I was so self conscious.

"Are you ok Seth?"

"Huh? Oh- yeah i'm fine, just sore. Thanks for asking Embry"

"Since when do we get sore?"

"I dunno, but it fuckin hurts"

"Omg Seth, suck it up."

"I can't believe you just said omg Embry! You sounded like suck a fag. But yeah I'm fine I'm sure I'll live."

Wow they believed my lie, they had no clue i was afraid to show my body, it just felt weird doing that around other guys, it seemed almost gay.

"Anyway…. So why did you call us here Sam?" Quil clueless like always, Sam probably called us here to spend some brotherly time with us.

"Well, Quil, I thought we'd go hunting and spend some brotherly time together, hence no Leah." OH! Score one for Seth.

"Well how bout instead hunting, cause personally I'm stuffed from breakfast, we go to the cliffs and go cliff diving?"

Collin practically fell out of his seat just raising his hand.

"Ooh OHHHHH! I like that idea!"

"Wow Collin, special aid much?"

"Ha-ha very funny Paul" Collin said with a sarcastic smirk on his face, "Shut up"

We ended up going cliff diving, the weather was cold, rough and windy, at any moment it could rain.

I liked it.

* * *

**So do you like it? sorry if u dont please criticize but please be nice about it its my first fan fiction.**


	2. it's her

I brought a jacket just in case other people were there, I didn't want to look abnormal. After about an hour everyone started getting thirsty, and I climbed out early, of course they sent me to the park down the street to go to the vending machines. I also brought my umbrella, I walked down and when I got there, no one was there, except one girl on the swings.

_This oddly seems familiar_

The thunder began and rain started to pour, she got up and began walking in the direction away from me. She wore Converse, skinny jeans, and a turquoise shirt. I was day dreaming for a moment before I realized she was walking in the pouring rain, alone.

"Mind if I help keep you dry?"

I ran up with my umbrella and held it over her.

_Whoever said chivalry is dead?_

"Oh! Thank you very much!" She was holding a book in her hands, Romeo and Juliet, a classic.

"I'm Seth."

I gave her one of my supposedly irresistible smiles. I looked at her and she was already soaked, her blonde hair was now brunet.

_OH MY GOSH!!! IT'S HER!!! This cant be possible, that was only a dream._

"Hi I'm Lindly."

Lindly, that was such a beautiful name, it fits her personality [despite the fact that I've only known her for two minutes] and her complexion. Wow I sound fruity right now.

"So where are you headed in this kind of weather?"

"I'm heading home, I come to the park to read in silence and to clear my head."

"Sounds nice, yeah me and some of my buddies are cliff diving. Well, were cliff diving."

"You know I like you, you're pretty cool even though we've only known each other for a couple minutes. You should call me sometime." She pulled out a pen and wrote her number on my hand, CLASSIC! She seemed quiet at first then became a little bit "out there" I liked that about her. That, and she didn't look like a raccoon. Her make up made it look natural, she was beautiful.

"It was nice to meet you Seth."

As soon as she said goodbye I felt empty, and sad, when I was walking with her I felt whole. Oh my gosh! Does this mean what I think it means?

"Aww our little Sethy Imprinted! He's finally growing up."

"Shut the hell up Jacob."

We all sat in Sam's living room as Emily was in the kitchen cooking some lunch for us. It smelled so good. She was making my favorite, Mac and Cheese with hot dog, YUM! I always had a weakness for her food.

"So what does she look like?" Embry looked at me with a clueless expression.

"She's ugly Embry, didn't I mention that?" We both laughed.

"No I'm just kidding, she's blonde, from seeing that she was reading Romeo and Juliet, I assume she's smart."

"Oh yeah what's her name?"

"Paul I thought I told you earlier?"

"Nope"

"Oh, well her name's Lindley." I thought for a second and chewed my food. "You know, I really hate that I imprinted, but at the same time I love it."

"What do you mean?" Quil looked at me with a Mac and Cheese stuffed face.

"I mean, when I'm with her I feel whole and it feels like I'm floating on cloud nine. But as soon as she walked away, or if I have to leave her at the end of the day, I feel empty inside, and it kills me."


	3. help!

I paced my room back and forth, too much to the point where my feet began to get hot from what I assume are rug burns.

_Should I call her?_

_No I'll sound desperate._

_But if I don't, when will I?_

I argued with myself for about an hour. I finally walked over to the nightstand picked up the phone and called. It wasn't too late, only, 10:12 pm.

"Hello?"

"Hi Lindley, its Seth; the guy from the park…"

"Oh, hey! Did you get home dry enough?"

"Yeah I did. Um hey I was wondering, there's a bonfire down at the beach tomorrow night, did you want to come along, you know like a d-date?"

"Yeah sure it-"

"I mean you don't have to, I just thought it would be nice if we did."

"I'd love to-"

"You don't have to go, just saying. I'm sure you-"

"Seth! I want to go, it sounds like fun. Geez, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you're nervous about asking me."

"Oh! Good. I'll pick you up at 7, just when it's starting to get dark out; hey what is your address so I can pick you up?"

As she was telling me, all I could hear was my heart pounding so hard against my rib cage.

_What am I gonna wear, I've gotta wash my car, oh will I need protection? Nah, it's a first date, that's pretty slutty- for both of us._

All night, I was wide awake thinking about her, I was stoked, to the point where a couple times I thought I was going to pee right there in bed because my legs didn't want to move.

_After I placed my hand on her shoulder her hand slid up and held my hand for a few seconds, she began to turn her head to look up at me, she was beautiful. It was Lindly. God she was gorgeous. I sat in the swing next to her we talked for what felt like hours. Her smile- I couldn't get enough of it. We got up off the swings and started walking out of the clearing, we didn't get very far and she said to me 'I love you, I always will, even when you're not with me'. Right then and there I kissed her. It was like nothing I've ever felt before; it felt like an electrifying shock that was sent through my entire body. We finally broke the kiss, when I opened my eyes she was gone. What the hell? The wind picked up, the sky grew an extremely dark grey, and thunder started up. 'STOP! STOP! Lindly! Where are you?' I felt a tear roll down my cheek. What's going on?_

I woke up to my phone going off; luckily it was 10:15 am so it wasn't like I was in the middle of a dream or anything. I reached over to my phone it was a text from Jake 'we're all goin out 2 breakfast at 10:30, so GET UR ASS OUTTA BED AND GET A MOVE ON DAMN IT! Oh btw don't tell Leah, she'll just kill the mood n' stuff.' I rolled my eyes and laughed. I lied back down really quick; I rubbed my face _what the fuck is that on my cheek? A tear? Man I am such a pussy!_ I went to my dresser, grabbed pair of jeans, and to my dismay, a shirt.

I walked up to the restaurant I saw them sitting outside. And when I say "them", I mean the whole gang except Quil and Embry. Supposedly they had to stop so Quil could drop a teddy bear off for Claire. I'm sorry but imprinting on a little girl is like major pedo status. Jake basically harassed daily, by me, for it too.

"Hey Seth" Brady greeted.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Seth I was thinking about what you said about your imprint yesterday" I love Collin like a brother, but since when does he think?

"Yeah? What about it?"

"You said you float on cloud nine when you're with her"

"Yeah… Collin I don't see what you're trying to get at."

"Isn't-" he began busting up laughing, some of the other guys began giggling like little school girls. How sad.

"Sorry about that, anyway as I was saying, isn't cloud nine an airport transportation system?"

"I don't really know Collin…"

Well that was random. And really stupid.

Quil and Embry finally caught up. We ate, but nothing big or exciting happened, well that was until…

"You finally got the balls to ask her out?"

Parents stared at him, we try to keep the language to a minimum when we're out in public, but I know for a fact that Paul doesn't use an ounce of self control.

"Paul it's only been a day, not a year. Anyway because she's coming to the bonfire, please don't embarrass me you guys."

Of course Jacob has to comment.

"Ok, Seth? There's a problem there. If you never even asked for us not to embarrass you we would have. And if you did ask us not to, we still would. So there's no point in even bothering to ask anything!"

Jake does make a good point. I just wasted good breath on the unnecessary.

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

"Duh!"

We all finished eating, I felt pretty bad for our waitress, she was feeding a pack of hungry werewolves, I dunno if it's just me but I don't think the words, hungry and werewolves, go together. We're pretty horrible when we get hungry. Anyway, after breakfast we hung out outside in the lot for a while, but ended up having to bail, cuz I needed help-

Leah's help.

I shuttered at the thought that I could even think that. I mentally slapped myself for it; in fact I mentally slapped my mom everyday for even having Leah, cuz now I'm stuck with her.

I walked in the door and Leah was sitting at the dining room table doing some, whatever- I don't even want to know. Cuz what she had sitting in front of her was a nail file, a bowl of mushy lucky charms, a chick magazine, and oh gosh, ew, a box of tampons. God knows what she's doing. She looked like she just rolled out of bed; messy bun, light blue pajama pants on, and her old sport's jersey.

"Hey, um Leah?"

"Yeah?" of course she had to say it with a spoon full of lucky charms in her mouth. She hadn't taken her eyes away from the magazine yet. She's probably looking at a picture of Zac Efron shirtless. Girls.

"I need your help."

She immediately dropped her spoon in her bowl, dropped her magazine and finally spoken after a quick stare down.

"Why? Are you getting jumped or beaten?"

"No! I have a date for the bonfire tonight."

"MY LITTLE BROTHER IS FINALLY GROWING UP! What's wrong with her though, is she blind or deaf or something?"

"Wow way to ruin the moment we were having Leah."

"Eh you'll live. Come on. Let's go."

She practically yanked my arm out of its socket and dragged me up stairs to my room, sat me on my bed and examined me.

"Hmmm let's see….. plastic surgery is clearly out of the question… well first of all you need a real shirt…"she went to my drawers and began digging through them, she pulled multiple outfits out and started mumbling to herself, man she must be more psychotic than I realized...

* * *

**hey thanks for reading it, reviews please :] i want opinions too or ideas**


	4. the bonfire

Chapter 1

"Stop! No, wait!"

I usually wake up in the middle of the night to some sort of nightmare. There's always a cold sweat of beads on my forehead, I stared at the ceiling for quite some time, I looked at my digital clock on my nightstand, 2:37 a.m. My clock was the only thing lighting up my room, at night I hate to sleep with my curtains open the light if the moon actually bugs me. I got up and walked to my bathroom to wash off my face.

_Seth you'll get through these nightmares, they should go away soon._

I used to argue with myself all the time; I've learned to control that now. As I walked to the bathroom I hadn't realized I tripped until I caught myself all three times in about ten feet. I was probably tripping because I was still half asleep. I switched on the light switch and my eyes burned from the bright light that hit my brown irises and pupils. I looked in the mirror.

I've been having nightmares for the last month, no clue why. I splashed cold water on my face and dried it. I wanted to get back to bed, despite the fact I didn't want to dream. I can never remember what my dreams are about, I mean I could if someone said something similar to remind me I could remember, but on my own I cant do it. I'm going to find out, I can't take it anymore.

I climbed back into bed in the pitch black. I was able to make it back without tripping. As soon as I pulled the warm cotton blanket up to my chin and found a comfortable position, I fell asleep.

_I was running through the forest, only I wasn't in my wolf form, I was in human form but I was going faster than if I was human. Then I came upon a clearing in the forest, it was so bright, everything was so green. But what stood out to me in the clearing was a large playground. A playground? What the fuck? I see this girl sitting on the swing, her back toward me, from all that I could see; she wore a turquoise shirt, with mid-length blonde hair with highlights. She just sat there, I stopped and put my hand on her shoulder, she felt normal, so obviously no vampire. After I placed my hand on her shoulder her hand slid up and held my hand for a few seconds, she began to turn her head to look up at me, she was-_

"Seth, this is the last time I'm going to call you! Wake up!" I was confused why it was Leah that was yelling at me. I mumbled and sat up. It felt too early to be awake, I looked at my clock: 7:52 a.m.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me" I whispered, I didn't care if Leah heard or not, it was too early. I went to open the curtains- "HOLY SHIT!" the light was so bright considering it was early. I stumbled backwards and fell over the box on the end of my bed. I found myself staring at the ceiling with Leah laughing at me propped up against the doorway.

"HAHA, wow way to go Seth"

"Oh go fuck yourself Leah! Where's mom?"

"She had to run to the store to go grab some stuff for chocolate chip pancakes, just for you. Why she does this, I dunno. You don't deserve it. And you're old enough to feed yourself."

My mom does this for me once a month, but the only problem was that I had to meet Sam, Collin, Brady, Paul, Jake, and Quil at Sam's house at nine. That gave me about one hour. I ran to the bathroom, I looked in the mirror and it was clear that I had dried spit on my face.

_That's not embarrassing, I sarcastically thought._

I ran out of the bathroom, praying I wouldn't trip on my way down the stairs; I ate a quick bowl of cereal, changed clothes and ran out the door.

"Hey Sam!"

"Jeez Seth, where the hell have you been?"

"Wuddaya mean?"

"You were supposed to be here 45 minutes ago"

"You told me to be here at nine, its 9:03"

"What the fu- oh, wait I know why I said 8:15, I had a dentist appointment that I blew off this morning."

"Wow Sam, thanks for yelling at me for no reason." I always seemed to have a sarcastic tone in my voice, lucky for me it came in handy on occasion.

Everyone in the room was shirtless, Sam, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Brady, Collin, and Paul. They stared at me for a few moments before I responded to the awkward silence.

"Is there a reason you guys are all staring at me?"

"Dude, why are you still wearing your shirt? We're gonna go wolf soon, we'd think you would at least come half naked, besides, we wanna see your moobs." Brady's humor was funny… sometimes, other times he goes off the deep end. The moment was awkward and funny at the same time.

"Oh shut up Brady I don't have moobs." I gave him a light punch in the arm and laughed a little. I slowly took off my shirt.

"Sorry, guys I guess I'm just a little bit sore."

I guess they didn't remember that we don't stay injured for very long.

"Omg! Are you ok Seth?"

"I can't believe you just said omg Embry! But yeah I'm fine I'm sure I'll live."

Wow they bought my story. I've always been self conscious, don't ask me why though.

"Anyway…. So why did you call us here Sam?"

"Well, Quil, I thought we'd go hunting and spend some brotherly time together, hence no Leah."

"Well how bout instead hunting, cause personally I'm stuffed from breakfast, we go to the cliffs and go cliff diving?"

Collin practically fell out of his seat just raising his hand.

"Ooh OHHHHH! I like that idea!"

"Wow Collin, special aid much?"

"Ha-ha very funny" Collin said with a sarcastic smirk on his face, "Shut up Paul!"

We ended up going cliff diving, the weather was cold, rough and windy, at any moment it could rain.

I liked it.

I brought a jacket just in case other people were there, I didn't want to look abnormal. After about an hour everyone started getting thirsty, and I climbed out early, of course they sent me to the park down the street to go to the vending machines. I also brought my umbrella, I walked down and when I got there, no one was there, except one girl on the swings.

_This oddly seems familiar_

The thunder began and rain started to pour, she got up and began walking in the direction away from me. She wore Converse, skinny jeans, and a turquoise shirt. I was day dreaming for a moment before I realized she was walking in the pouring rain, alone.

"Mind if I help keep you dry?"

I ran up with my umbrella and held it over her.

_Whoever said chivalry is dead?_

"Oh! Thank you very much!" She was holding a book in her hands, Romeo and Juliet, a classic.

"I'm Seth."

I gave her one of my supposedly irresistible smiles. I looked at her and she was already soaked, her blonde hair was now brunet.

_OH MY GOSH! IT'S HER! This cant be possible, that was only a dream._

"Hi I'm Lindly."

Lindly, that was such a beautiful name; it fits her personality [despite the fact that I've only known her for two minutes] and her complexion. Wow I sound fruity right now.

"So where are you headed in this kind of weather?"

"I'm heading home; I come to the park to read in silence and to clear my head."

"Sounds nice, yeah me and some of my buddies are cliff diving. Well, were cliff diving."

"You know I like you, you're pretty cool even though we've only known each other for a couple minutes. You should call me sometime." She pulled out a pen and wrote her number on my hand, CLASSIC! She seemed quiet at first then became a little bit "out there" I liked that about her. That, and she didn't look like a raccoon. Her make up made it look natural, she was beautiful.

"It was nice to meet you Seth."

As soon as she said goodbye I felt empty, and sad, when I was walking with her I felt whole. Oh my gosh! Does this mean what I think it means?

"Aww our little Sethy Imprinted! He's finally growing up."

"Shut the hell up Jacob."

We all sat in Sam's living room as Emily was in the kitchen cooking some lunch for us. It smelled so good. She was making my favorite, Mac and Cheese with hot dog, YUM! I always had a weakness for her food.

"So what does she look like?" Embry looked at me with a clueless expression.

"She's ugly Embry, didn't I mention that." We both laughed.

"No I'm just kidding, she's blonde, from seeing that she was reading Romeo and Juliet, I assume she's smart."

"Oh yeah what's her name?"

"Paul I thought I told you earlier?"

"Nope"

"Oh, well her name's Lindly." I thought for a second and chewed my food. "You know, I really hate that I imprinted, but at the same time I love it."

"What do you mean?" Quil looked at me with a Mac and Cheese stuffed face.

"I mean, when I'm with her I feel whole and it feels like I'm floating on cloud nine. But as soon as she walked away, or if I have to leave her at the end of the day, I feel empty inside, and it kills me."

I paced my room back and forth, too much to the point where my feet began to get hot from what I assume are rug burns.

_Should I call her?_

_No I'll sound desperate._

_But if I don't, when will I?_

I argued with myself for about an hour. I finally walked over to the nightstand picked up the phone and called. It wasn't too late, only, 10:12 pm.

"Hello?"

"Hi Lindley, its Seth; the guy from the park…"

"Oh, hey! Did you get home dry enough?"

"Yeah I did. Um hey I was wondering, there's a bonfire down at the beach tomorrow night, did you want to come along, you know like a d-date?"

"Yeah sure it-"

"I mean you don't have to, I just thought it would be nice if we did."

"I'd love to-"

"You don't have to go, just saying. I'm sure you-"

"Seth! I want to go, it sounds like fun. Geez, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you're nervous about asking me."

"Oh! Good. I'll pick you up at 7, just when it's starting to get dark out; hey what is your address so I can pick you up?"

As she was telling me, all I could hear was my heart pounding so hard against my rib cage.

_What am I gonna wear, I've gotta wash my car, oh will I need protection? Nah, it's a first date, that's pretty slutty- for both of us._

All night, I was wide awake thinking about her, I was stoked, to the point where a couple times I thought I was going to pee right there in bed because my legs didn't want to move.

_After I placed my hand on her shoulder her hand slid up and held my hand for a few seconds, she began to turn her head to look up at me, she was beautiful. It was Lindly. God she was gorgeous. I sat in the swing next to her we talked for what felt like hours. Her smile- I couldn't get enough of it. We got up off the swings and started walking out of the clearing, we didn't get very far and she said to me 'I love you, I always will, even when you're not with me'. Right then and there I kissed her. It was like nothing I've ever felt before; it felt like an electrifying shock that was sent through my entire body. We finally broke the kiss, when I opened my eyes she was gone. What the hell? The wind picked up, the sky grew an extremely dark grey, and thunder started up. 'STOP! STOP! Lindly! Where are you?' I felt a tear roll down my cheek. What's going on?_

I woke up to my phone going off; luckily it was 10:15 am so it wasn't like I was in the middle of a dream or anything. I reached over to my phone it was a text from Jake 'we're all goin out 2 breakfast at 10:30, so GET UR ASS OUTTA BED AND GET A MOVE ON DAMN IT! Oh btw don't tell Leah, she'll just kill the mood n' stuff.' I rolled my eyes and laughed. I lied back down really quick; I rubbed my face _what the fuck is that on my cheek? A tear? Man I am such a pussy!_ I went to my dresser, grabbed pair of jeans, and to my dismay, a shirt.

I walked up to the restaurant I saw them sitting outside. And when I say "them", I mean the whole gang except Quil and Embry. Supposedly they had to stop so Quil could drop a teddy bear off for Claire. I'm sorry but imprinting on a little girl is like major pedo status. Jake basically harassed daily, by me, for it too.

"Hey Seth" Brady greeted.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Seth I was thinking about what you said about your imprint yesterday" I love Collin like a brother, but since when does he think?

"Yeah? What about it?"

"You said you float on cloud nine when you're with her"

"Yeah… Collin I don't see what you're trying to get at."

"Isn't-" he began busting up laughing, some of the other guys began giggling like little school girls. How sad.

"Sorry about that, anyway as I was saying, isn't cloud nine an airport transportation system?"

"I don't really know Collin…"

Well that was random. And really stupid.

Quil and Embry finally caught up. We ate, but nothing big or exciting happened, well that was until…

"You finally got the balls to ask her out?"

Parents stared at him, we try to keep the language to a minimum when we're out in public, but I know for a fact that Paul doesn't use an ounce of self control.

"Paul it's only been a day, not a year. Anyway because she's coming to the bonfire, please don't embarrass me you guys."

Of course Jacob has to comment.

"Ok, Seth? There's a problem there. If you never even asked for us not to embarrass you we would have. And if you did ask us not to, we still would. So there's no point in even bothering to ask anything!"

Jake does make a good point. I just wasted good breath on the unnecessary.

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

"Duh!"

We all finished eating, I felt pretty bad for our waitress, she was feeding a pack of hungry werewolves, I dunno if it's just me but I don't think the words, hungry and werewolves, go together. We're pretty horrible when we get hungry. Anyway, after breakfast we hung out outside in the lot for a while, but ended up having to bail, cuz I needed help-

Leah's help.

I shuttered at the thought that I could even think that. I mentally slapped myself for it; in fact I mentally slapped my mom everyday for even having Leah, cuz now I'm stuck with her.

I walked in the door and Leah was sitting at the dining room table doing some, whatever- I don't even want to know. Cuz what she had sitting in front of her was a nail file, a bowl of mushy lucky charms, a chick magazine, and oh gosh, ew, a box of tampons. God knows what she's doing. She looked like she just rolled out of bed; messy bun, light blue pajama pants on, and her old sport's jersey.

"Hey, um Leah?"

"Yeah?" of course she had to say it with a spoon full of lucky charms in her mouth. She hadn't taken her eyes away from the magazine yet. She's probably looking at a picture of Zac Efron shirtless. Girls.

"I need your help."

She immediately dropped her spoon in her bowl, dropped her magazine and finally spoken after a quick stare down.

"Why? Are you getting jumped or beaten?"

"No! I have a date for the bonfire tonight."

"MY LITTLE BROTHER IS FINALLY GROWING UP! What's wrong with her though, is she blind or deaf or something?"

"Wow way to ruin the moment we were having Leah."

"Eh you'll live. Come on. Let's go."

She practically yanked my arm out of its socket and dragged me up stairs to my room, sat me on my bed and examined me.

"Hmmm let's see….. plastic surgery is clearly out of the question… well first of all you need a real shirt…"she went to my drawers and began digging through them, she pulled multiple outfits out and started mumbling to herself, man she must be more psychotic than I realized.

After about two good long hours of Leah practically pulling off my limbs and what felt like her operating on me, she was finished. I looked in the mirror; I didn't look half bad, but it was gonna take me a while until I get used to wearing a shirt without holes in it.

I didn't even remember buying this shirt; a red plaid flannel, and these jeans, man they're comfortable. Leah looked pretty accomplished and I'm sure she'd do this for a living if she could.

"Leah you're a life saver."

"I know, but don't get used to the generosity, I was pretty bored. Oh by the way, if you want to get the girl to like you more, bring her a single rose. Not a bunch, because then she'll think you're getting too serious, but just one rose lets her know you're thinking of her."

"Thanks Leah."

I picked her up in a big bear hug.

"Ok put me down fag."

"Ok now there's the Leah I know and have to love."

"Shut up and leave already!"

"But I still have five hours."

"Then leave me alone"

Leah huffed and walked out of my room. I love my sister and all but her bitchiness gets a little old sometimes.

I ended up wasting a good four hours watching tv, reading magazines, watching tv, listening to music, oh and did I forget to mention watching tv? At six I got my stuff ready and headed out the door. I know what you're thinking 'but wait isn't it at seven?' yes it is, I just need to get the rose first and then I'm gonna drive really slow, or at least try to, so I don't seem so desperate that I show up early.

When I got to the flower shop, I had one of the girl employees help me; yeah I was that clueless about this stuff. Surprised? The shop smelled almost too girly for me to handle. _What the hell is this shit, how do girls handle this smell, I think I'm gonna faint if I stay here too long, I'll go in the run out as soon as I pay._

"Now what exactly is it that you're looking for?" She was sixteen [by the looks of it], pretty, blonde, and bubbly, but I knew for a fact that she couldn't compare to MY imprint.

"I want a single red rose, the prettiest one, just like you." I charmed her with my smile, she smile and giggled.

"I'll be right back, we just got a new shipment today, I'm not supposed to touch them but I think I could for you." She smiled and walked to the back. As soon as she did I let out a sigh of relief and turned my back towards the door she went through. I felt bad for flirting with a girl I really had no interest in but it was for a good reason so I shouldn't feel bad about it.

"Here we go!" She just about scared the shit out of me so I jumped, which made her jump, so I'm sure some innocent bystander would think we're crazy.

"Oh you scared me at first." She handed me the rose as we both tried catching out breath.

"This is the best rose I could find."

"It's perfect, thank you."

I paid for it and as soon as I got in the car I opened two brand new car fresheners, one to put next to the vent as I turned on the fan and the other so I could hold it under my nose.

There was just one problem, I still smelled like flowers, I stopped at a grocery store down the street from her house, bought some axe cologne and sprayed me the hell down. Hard to believe it's almost been an hour already. So I drove to her house trying to drive as slowly as I could without getting a ticket, but if it were Charlie pulling me over he wouldn't give me one.

I pulled up to her house and called her to let her know I was here.

"I'll be right out." I heard yelling in the background, it sounded like a guy's voice yelling something like, 'You stupid bitch! What the hell do you think you're doing?'

She ran out wearing bright purple converse shoes, a purple jacket, a white shirt, and skinny jeans. She hopped in the car, and I could see almost all her natural highlights pulled back into a pony tail. I pulled out the rose as she was buckling her seat belt, and immediately her face lit up.

"Is this for me?"

"No silly I'm just showing you a flower, of course it is."

"I love it! It's beautiful, thank you!"

"I knew you'd love it."

We started driving towards the beach where the bon fire was going on, and I can tell you now my stomach was doing the weirdest flips, this girl made me so nervous, I loved it.

"So who was the guy screaming?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I told you I was waiting for you I could hear a guy in the background yelling. Was he yelling at you, or your mom?"

"OH! Ha-ha that, my dad was yelling at Vana White on Wheel of Fortune."

We laughed for a bit. We talked about our families, her family sounds nice, she has a twenty four year old sister, Noel, a three year old brother, Joseph, and a seven year old sister, Sophia. I told her it was just me, Leah, and our mom. I explained what happened to my dad. But I didn't tell her that I practically caused it to happen when I told him I was a werewolf.

We were so caught up into our conversation that we didn't realize we reached the La Push beach. The place I practically grew up on.

"Looks like we're here." She had a nervous tone in her voice, which kind of worried me in some way.

"Yep, I guess we are. Don't worry, you'll love it's just my friends and their girl friends, so you can have some girl talk if you ever get bored with me, ha-ha." Oh god, I hope she doesn't actually get bored.

"I could never get bored with you, you're too interesting!" Her face lit up when she said that, which made my stomach flip again. _Oh my god what was this chick doing to me?_ I quickly got out and jogged to her side of the car to open her door and help her out. I saw her leave her jacket on the seat. _She's crazy; she's going to be so cold. Then again I could always warm her up._ When I thought about that last part a smile swept across my face, I hope she didn't noticed it. We finally walked down to the fire pit, and by then it was almost pitch black and the guys were just now starting the fire.

"Hey, guys!"

"Hey Seth." It almost sounded rehearse because they said it to well in unison.

"Guys? This is Lindly." I turned to her "Lindly, this is Paul, Jacob, Sam, Quil, Brady, Embry, Collin, Kim, Rachel, Clair, Jenna (Brady's girlfriend), and Audrey (Collin's girlfriend)." I pointed to each person I named off. I feel bad she's going to have to remember all of the names.

"Hi." Her voice sounded so angelic.

The only problem I forgot to anticipate was Audrey and Jenna. Its not that I hated them at all. In fact I loved them like family, it's just that they're a little too perky. Well perky isn't the right word. More like different. But the problem is, is that I didn't want Lindly's thoughts of my friends to be based off how they acted. They have the most perverted minds, it's almost like they're heads are always in the gutter, but they are extremely smart; in some way they brought the diversity to our group. Probably cause they're white, but we love them anyway. Unfortunately they ran over to Lindly with big smiles on their faces.

"Hi, I'm Audrey! I'm sixteen, I'm smart, Collin is my boy friend and I've known Jenna since freshman year." Her brunette curls bounced as she talked. And her blue eyes got even bigger too.

Now Jenna on the other hand is somewhat different. She's a little bit out there. We joke all the time how we wouldn't be surprised if she has ADHD, but we know she doesn't.

"Hi I'm Jenna. I'm a natural blonde as you can tell. But if you make fun of me one bit, good luck; because bitch, you'll have hell to pay." _Oh gosh she's trying to act cool._ "Nah I'm just kidding, trust me I'm not like that, unless you get on my bad sad. Right Brady?"

"Oh god yes! It took me a good half hour just to try and wake her up this morning, not including the time I tried calling her. Then I had to here about it all day. 'Brady why'd you have to wake me up?' 'Brady! Do you see these bags under my eyes? They're cause of you!'"

Jenna walked over to Brady sat next to him, squeezed his hand and he finally shut up, she looked pissed though.

"Anyway…." Audrey started to talk; I was almost afraid what she would say next. "Come on lets go!" Audrey pulled Jenna and Lindly's arm and walked around the pit. Lindly looked at me giving me a should-I-be-concerned? look. So I had to give her a reassuring look that the girls were harmless, kind of. I watched as they walked down the beach talking. They were probably going to be fast friends, which I was afraid of.

"Brady, Collin! Can't you guys keep your girlfriends under control for once?"

"If we could-" Brady started.

"-we would be happy." Collin ended. "Nah we're just kidding, we love our girls the way they are. Speaking of the girls I need to have my alone time with Audrey." Collin got up an started jogging in the direction they all walked in.

"Hey Collin!"

"What could possibly be so important that you need to yell for me Brady?"

"Send back Jenna!"

"Oh and Lindly too!"

"Am I suddenly a messenger to you two?"

"Yeah!" yelled that in unison, good thing Collin had only gotten about a hundred feet away, or else we'd be screwed.

"Fine!"

"So guys what do you think of Lindly?"

Quil was off playing with Claire. Jared and Kim, and Paul and Rachel were off in their own worlds talking to their imprints on the other side of the bright burning fire. So I was basically only talking to Sam, Jacob, and Embry.

"Seth, I only have one problem with her."

"What the fuck could that possibly be Embry?"

"WE'VE HARDLY TALKED TO HER!"

"Oh right. But geez Embry could you yell any louder, I don't think the people in Malaysia heard you! Well guys Collin is sending her and Jenna back, so you can get to know her better then."

"Ok dude."

"Oh, by the way Seth."

"What now Jacob?"

"Your fly's down dude!" Sam had to finish for Jacob because I practically bit his head off when I yelled at him just now. I fixed it before anyone could see but the guys were stifling their laughter.

_Wonderful, just wonderful._

"Hey Seth."

Lindly and Jenna had walked back quicker than I expected, they must not have gotten very far before Collin caught up with them. Brady and Jenna were in their own world as well as the others. Down the beach I could see Audrey and Collin messing around splashing each other with water. _I wonder how cold the water is below freezing?_

"Hey Lindly, aren't you cold yet?"

"Yeah I am a little."

"Did you want to go get your jacket out of the car?" I was praying to God that she didn't want to; it would give us a chance to really 'connect'.

"No it's ok. I'll be fine I guess."

"Well at least take my Jacket." Again, I brought a jacket so she didn't think anything was wrong with me. Luckily Quil, Brady, and Paul already told their imprints about the whole imprinting and wolf thing. So they had nothing to worry about. Well kind of.

"Well ok. Thank you." She smiled which melted my heart. She then smelled my jacket. She giggled "It smells just like you." I smiled at her, she was funny.

"Again thank you." She hugged me so I hugged back.

I looked up at the guys who were looking at us. They made kissy faces "Muah muah" so flipped them off. All they could do was laugh at me. For the rest of the nigh we talked and got to know each other as we sat by the fire. We even started playing games like eye spy, and that hand slapping game. We were having so much fun. While we were playing the hand slapping game she missed my hand when she went to go slap my hands. She started laughing and grabbed my hands.

"Oh my gosh! You're burning up! Are you sick?"

That just about got everyone's attention. For once Jenna and Audrey were quiet.

"Yeah I'm fine." I almost started to panic. I looked around the fire pit to all the faces glowing from the flames. I tried to give them a look so someone could clue in to change the subject.

"Well it's starting to get late Jenna and I should probably get going." Brady stepped up to the plate, sort of. He stood up with his and Jenna's hands linked. They waved good bye and left.

"We're going to get going too." Paul and Rachel stood up. _Wow I haven't talked to them at all tonight._

By then the whole subject was dropped about my 'so called fever'. I looked at my phone; _wow it's already ten thirty!_

"Well I should probably get you home before your dad yells at me like he did to poor Vana." We began laughing as everyone stared at us for like the fifth time tonight.

Audrey broke the stare contest thing going on between the group and us laughing.

"Is there something we need to know about?" Audrey started chuckling as she was talking.

"No it's a long story." Lindly tried to explain without being rude "But yeah I should probably get home."

She looked pretty disappointed.

So we said our good byes also, and started driving home. The drive home was unfortunately empty, by that I mean we hardly talked. When I turned onto her street my hands tightened on the wheel. I didn't want to say goodbye to her. So I put the car in park when I finally pulled up in front of her house. I leaned over to and kissed her on the cheek. She looked at me and kissed me on the lips, an electric shock went through my body. How intensifying. She then opened the door, closed it and walked up to her front door, waved and went inside. I tried to drive home without being distracted but it was so hard not to. Luckily I still got home safely.

I walked up to my room after getting home, and plopped down on my bed. I was so tired. Before I knew it… I was dreaming again.


	5. morning after

The sun peeked through a slit between my curtains. It just happened to peek right at my eyes.

"DAMN FUCKING SUN! UGH!"

"Oh Seth don't be so dramatic." I didn't notice my mom had walked in and started picking up my clothes; probably because my back was to the door but still. I'm actually surprised that she didn't say anything to me cussing.

I was still in my clothes that I was in last night when I got home, shoes and all.

"Mom I told you to knock," I whined of course sounding like a little kid.

"Knock it off Seth and get up please. It's about eleven; how can you sleep the day away?"

"Yeah mom okay I'll get up." I didn't want to fight with her. But then I realized something. _I didn't have nightmare._ _What the hell?_ But before I do anything else or think anymore, I need a shower pronto.

I walked down the hall to the bathroom, and grabbed a clean towel from the hall closet and turned on the shower. Maybe within 20 seconds it was the temperature I liked. The warm water made me shiver at the temperature change. I lathered, rinsed and repeated like twenty times, just so I had a longer time to think. _What was that dream? Donkeys? No. Airplanes? No. The little mermaid's fake seashell boobs? Ha-ha but no. I can't remember!_ I stepped out of the shower and the very steamy bathroom made it hard to see. _I didn't take __**that**__ long of a shower did I? _I walked back to my room with my clothes and shoes in one hand and trying to hold my towel up around my waist in the other hand. I can tell you now; it's not remotely easy to open a knob kind of door without a free hand. But I managed to stand on one foot and use the other foot to try and grip the knob with my toes. I stepped in my room and immediately noticed something was off. My curtains and the window were open.

"Hurry up Seth and get dressed."

A pair of shorts was tossed at my face. But I knew that voice anywhere. It still scared me though. I turned around to face Jacob. The sight of him suddenly in my face made me jump; making me drop my shoes, my dirty cloths, the shorts he just tossed at me, and even almost my towel.

"Geez what the hell Jake?"

"Easy there Junior. No flashing me, I don't roll that way, sorry." He gave me smirk that I just wanted to slap off his face so badly. _I find it funny how they call me the peacemaker._

"You sick perv, OUT!"

"Ok, ok I'm going. But you've got five minutes, Leah's flipping a bitch. She says you're taking too long."

"Wait. How long have you guys been waiting on me?"

"Hmm, I'd say maybe about an hour. So get a move on it."

I pushed him out the window and quickly put the shorts on afraid of another interruption; especially the time between when my towel is down and when I'm trying to pull my shorts and boxers on. Luckily I managed to get through that time frame without any incidents, so I hopped out of the window to pack of angry guys and a PMS-acting Leah; _dear Lord, help me!_

"Hey guys, uh what's crackin'?" that's probably the most nervous I've been in a while.

"Don't even start Seth!"

"Leah why do you have to be such a bitch all the time?" I let out all my anger into that one sentence.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything I swear." I chickened out.

"That's what I thought."

"Ok now that you and Seth are done PMSing are you guys ready to do some training?"

"You know I can't PMS Sam so why are you taking to me, talk to Seth about it."

"Leah just because you can't PMS doesn't mean we want to know."

I had to elbow Collin because spoke at the wrong time to the wrong person.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you so so much for the comments, I apologize for taking as long as I did, I've been having major writer's block. But thank you again! :]  
**


	6. another date?

I was so tired.

It was only 5 in the evening but it felt like forever since I woke up.

I took a shower for the second time today; I felt a little gross from sweating.

I changed and relaxed for a little bit. I looked over at my clock: 5:25 pm flashed bright red. I looked outside to see the rain begin to pour. _What is there to do around here, UH NOTHING! I just answered my own question._

I then remembered hearing about how an indoor mini golf course just opened. _Hmmm._ I headed straight for my cell phone.

_**Hey thinking 'bout goin' to the new mini golf course, wanna go? :)**_

I sat there waiting for what seemed like forever for her to respond. I hadn't realized I was smiling as I was texting her that message. I was ecstatic to her my phone go off next to me.

_**Sure! Sounds like fun! Wut time? :] -*LINDY***_

_**How does now sound? Then we can go to the diner nearby.**_

_**Kay, should I meet u there? -*LINDY***_

_**No I'll pick u up if u want.**_

_**Ok I'll get ready, thanx :] -*LINDY***_

_**No problem ;)**_

I had noticed that her texting signature said Lindy instead of Lindly, eh I'll ask her later.

I pulled up to her house as I saw her opening her door. She waved at me to come inside. It kinda made my stomach churn but I went in anyways.

"Seth I want you to meet my dad." She said as she pulled me inside quickly.

There he was… with a shotgun sitting in his lap….

"Daddy, this is Seth; Seth, this is my dad."

"Nice to meet you sir", I said as I reached for his hand to shake it. Firm handshake plus very rough hands equals scared little Seth.

"Please, call me John." He smiled. _What the fuck? He smiled; I thought he was a giant grizzly bear._ "Sorry if the gun scared you I was just cleaning Old Bertha here when Lindy here told me she wanted me to meet you."

"Lindy?"

"Yeah it's what my closest friends and family called me when I was younger and it sorta just stuck."

"Ah, gotchya."

"So what time will you kids be coming back?"

"Daddy!"

"What? I just want to make sure my little girl will be safe and what time I can expect to bring Old Bertha out if you aren't back."

"Dad!"

"Sir, what time would you prefer us to be back?"

"You know, I like you Seth. You're very gentlemanly. You picked a good one Lindy."

She blushed and didn't look at me. _Looks like I won over her dad, now its time to win over the Mrs. Haha sounds funny._

"Seth, how does 10:00 pm sound?"

"That sounds good sir."

"Okay, okay enough chit chat. We have to go now, bye Dad!"

She practically pushed me out the door. _Okay I guess I'm not meeting her mom today._


End file.
